<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is My Son! by Ryu406717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013577">He is My Son!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717'>Ryu406717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meanie Drafts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Hangyul as WonMin's Son, M/M, Parenthood, Sub Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...No. He is our son.</p><p>It isn't easy being a couple of gay parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meanie Drafts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He is My Son!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>It's me, again. I bring a Meanie story of their parenthood. I'm a softie these days xD</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HANGYUL~! COME DOWN. IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!"<br/>"OKAY, APPA. 5 MINUTES."</p><p>"Jeez. That kiddo." Mingyu was mumbling as he served the foods on the table.</p><p>"Our kiddo." Wonwoo cut Mingyu's words. He wrapped his hand onto Mingyu's waist then kissed his husband's forehead.<br/>"Yeah. Of course. Our kiddo." Mingyu rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Good Morning, Appa Gyu."<br/>"Good Morning, Papa Won."</p><p>They shared the kissing until—</p><p>"Ewh- Gross."<br/>Hangyul's words made them stop.</p><p>"Said the one who didn't brush his teeth before bed." Mingyu said as he served the foods for Hangyul and a lunch box.<br/>"Aish. Appa. I did brush my teeth when I was taking a shower."<br/>"Yeah. What time was that?" Mingyu asked as he gave an intimidating gaze.<br/>"Fi-five p.m.. I- I am sorry, Appa." Hangyul was nearly crying.<br/>"Hehehe. That's okay." Mingyu smiled then kissed their son's forehead.</p><p>"Jja~ Now, let's eat. Papa will take you to the school."<br/>"But, Appa.. Don't forget me.."<br/>"About what?"<br/>"My semester report conference, My lovely Appa."<br/>"Uhm..? Ah! Yes. At 1 p.m., right?"<br/>Hangyul nodded.</p><p>"Can Papa join too?"<br/>"Of course!"</p><p>"How about your work, Won?"<br/>"I am an intellectual. I can do that later, or even finished them before the conference."<br/>"Haish. Whatever."<br/>Wonwoo chuckled.</p><p>"Gyeollie. Appa know that you are a smarty.. But, please.. Don't be like your Papa."<br/>"Ohh. So Papa is a bad one?" Hangyul started the whispers.<br/>"Yeah. He is." Mingyu followed him.<br/>"Hey. I heard you both. And, you, Appa. Just don't forget that you are a year younger than me but you were at the one grade above me in university, and you also already had finished 2 of your major before I even finished my first major."<br/>"But, I am not letting anyone else know.."<br/>"Yeah. If they don't asked you first."<br/>Then they were all laughing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Look! It's Jeon Hangyul." An elder boy said to his group when he saw Hangyul.<br/>"Hey! Hangyul! Who's the one who will attend the conference?"<br/>"Appa will attend."<br/>"Yeah? How about your eomma?"<br/>"N-no.. I have Appa but no eomma."<br/>"That's mean that your appa is a single parent! Hahahaha!"<br/>"I have a couple of parents!"</p><p>Hangyul left them as they were still laughing at him. He sighed hard.</p><p>"I love my Appa, and my Papa."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Ya! Look at that! Look at that good looking tall man!"<br/>"He is Hangyul;s parent."<br/>"Seriously? He is really handsome. Jinjja good looking."<br/>"His husband also a good looking."<br/>"wait. What?"<br/>"he is gay?"<br/>"Yep. I heard from my neighbour that they were married outside this country."<br/>"Oh! Yes. I saw that on their insgram."</p><p>"But, Hangyul was from Jeon's family right?"<br/>"I think, Hangyul were adopted.:<br/>"Of course, they adopted Hangyul. They were both male." A lady whispered to her gang.<br/>"Poor Hangyul. He doesn't know about it."<br/>"Yeah. They're weird."</p><p>Mingyu heard all of that. His heart felt beating hardly. He tried to keep his smile for Hangyul.</p><p>~</p><p>"Hello, Gyu."<br/>"Ugh.. Hello, Won."</p><p>They kissed for a second.</p><p>Wonwoo was sat beside of Hangyul so that Hangyul was in the middle of his parents.</p><p>"Papa. Let's play a game!"<br/>"What kind of game?"<br/>"The game is... ddaraaa~ Guess my rank!"<br/>"Uhm.. okay. What's the price?'<br/>"If Papa lose, then Papa would have to bought me something worthwhile."<br/>"If you lose?"<br/>"I would asked Papa to bought me something worthwhile."<br/>"Papa thought those were the same thing." Wonwoo pouted.</p><p>Mingyu giggled.</p><p>"Uhm.. I am going to go to the toilet." Mingyu said.<br/>"Oh. Okay. Let me drop you-"<br/>"No. You don't have to. Just- just stay here.. stay here with Hangyul."<br/>"Okay." Wonwoo ruffled Mingyu's hair. </p><p>Mingyu left the conference room and go to somewhere.</p><p>Then, he cried really hard.</p><p>~</p><p>"Papa?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"I am not adopted, right?"<br/>"Of course not. Appa had giving birth of you."<br/>"Uhm.. Okay.."</p><p>"What happened, Gyeollie?"<br/>"Nothing."<br/>"No. Papa don't trust that word now. Just tell Papa."<br/>"Uhm.. My friends said that if I don't have a eomma, then Appa is a single parent."<br/>"Are they really your friend?"</p><p>Hangyul gasps.</p><p>"Papa.. Other Madams also said that males can't giving birth. So, it is weird for me to have my both father in my family."<br/>"Wait. Do you think that's why Appa was taking so much time?"<br/>"I- I think so, Papa."<br/>"I'll find Appa. Are you okay being alone here?"<br/>"Yes. I am, Papa."<br/>"Good. I love you."<br/>"I love you, Papa."</p><p>Wonwoo tried to find Mingyu.</p><p>He was searching for him in the place that students rarely go.</p><p>And, he found him.</p><p>Mingyu was sitting in the backyard of the school. He closed his face with his palms. His body was trembling.</p><p>Wonwoo sat beside him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Mingyu.. It's okay.. I am here.."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's face to his shoulder then Mingyu hugged him.</p><p>"I don't know.. *sobs* I don't know why it.. *sobs* it hurts me so much.."<br/>"Gyu.."<br/>"Hangyul is not adopted. *sobs* He is not. He is my son."<br/>"Our son, Gyu. Hangyul is our son."</p><p>Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's forehead.</p><p>~</p><p>"For the ranking One is.. JEON HAN GYUL!"<br/>"Jeon Hangyul and parents, please come to the platform."</p><p>Hangyul reached his parents hands and pulled them to the platform.<br/>Other parents were starting to blabbering about them.</p><p>"Jeon Hangyul. Do you want to say something?"<br/>"Of course, Mr. Shin."<br/>"Uhm.. Hi. My name is Jeon Hangyul, from class 5A. I am really happy that I got The First Rank. Thank you for my teachers and my friends. Moreover, I was really thankful to my parents. He is my Papa, Jeon Wonwoo and this is my Appa, Kim Mingyu. I just want to say that I love my parents so much. Fin."<br/>"What a beautiful words, Jeon Hangyul. How about Jeon Hangyul's parents?"</p><p>"I'll have the mic, please."</p><p>"Yeah. Good afternoon. My name is Jeon Wonwoo. I am Jeon Hangyul's Papa. The golden skinned one here is my husband, Kim Mingyu. I- no. We are really happy to have a son like Hangyul. He tried to learn anything and have many things to help the others. And do you know who did he learned it from?"</p><p>The conference became really quiet.</p><p>"It's my husband, Kim Mingyu. The special one who was giving birth for Hangyul, after 10 months pregnancy. The one who nearly died after he was having some difficult hours to normally bring Hangyul to see the world. Hangyul is not adopted. He is our son. So.. If I heard someone talking about our family, or told Hangyul again that he is adopted, or even you broke my Mingyu's heart again with your ridiculous words, I'll welcomeing you in the jail. Thank you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>When they arrived at their house, Wonwoo and Hangyul felt a dark atmosphere around Mingyu.</p><p>Wonwoo sat on Mingyu's side and Hangyul on Mingyu's lap.</p><p>"Appa."<br/>"Yes, Gyeollie?"<br/>"I love Appa sooooo sooo soooo sooooo much."</p><p>Mingyu gasped. He gathered all of his soul.</p><p>"I know my Appa really well. Because he is my Appa." Hangyul hugged Mingyu.</p><p>Mingyu's finally smiling.</p><p>Wonwoo wrapped his hands on Mingyu and Hangyul's waist and hugged them tightly.</p><p>"We love you, Appa." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's forehead as Mingyu wrapped his hand around Wonwoo's neck and Hangyul's back.</p><p>"I love you both. Thank you for being the best thing in my life." Mingyu said.<br/>"Ohhh.. Appa make me cried!" Hangyul was jokingly cried.</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo are both chuckled because of their son.</p><p>"I love you, Mingyu." Wonwoo kissed his lips.<br/>"I love you, too, Wonwoo."</p><p>"HYAAA!" Hangyul shouted.<br/>"Wa-wait! No!" Mingyu giggled.<br/>"Papa, come on!"<br/>"Yeahhh!"<br/>"Boys! It tickles~"</p><p>They were both tickling Mingyu's body and neck.</p><p>"Heyy! It is called cheating!"<br/>"No, it's not, Appa. Right, Papa?"<br/>"Yeah. Our son is right, Baby."<br/>"Arghh~ It tickles~"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want a sister."<br/>"You'll have them later." / "WHAT?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. So, this was from my 4th draft in :Meanie 17 Drafts", the work is in my wattpad account @Ryu-Shin .</p><p>I thought I was starting my Meanie 17 drafts last months in 2019.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>